Starlit Knight
by NewDawnFox
Summary: its a sequel to starlit dragon, more trouble for Edward, Bella and the gang!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

**To my readers/reviewers etc.. here is the sequel to starlit dragon**

**warning: if you haven't read starlit dragon, read it first or it wont make sense **

Starlit knight

Chapter 1

Home life

Epov

Two years had passed, since the war in Araluen. The home I had with lord Carlisle was great, but Bella and I longed for adventure, the kind we had when we were fighting with Halt and Will against the forces of darkness as Will had named them.

No word had come though about Morgarath and his wargals, and the Volturi for a long time now,but Carlisle said it was only a matter of time before they make their move, people like that don't stay quiet for long.

I had heard from Halt and Will many times over the years.

One letter that had come to me, had me trying to leave straight away, I was on Bella flying over the mountains when Carlisle stopped me.

"Halt, will handle it" Carlisle had said and He did, but still, when the letter said that Will had been taken by Skandians, the evil Vikings from the north and was bound for a life as a slave, I didn't know what to think.

Another letter had come two months ago with the news that Will was safe, but with all that had happened to him, he was sick, both mentally and physically, I wanted to go there as soon as I read it, but Carlisle said to wait,but now even Carlisle agreed that there was something that we could do so in a few weeks Carlisle and I were flying to see him.

For now there were test and physicals to take, for both Bella and I.

Bella had stopped, our growth at eighteen years of age. She was a beautiful fair - skinned girl with long dark brown hair and a heart shaped face with chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with starlight and could sing like a bird.

As for me, I was thin and lanky, but muscular. My hair which I hated for some time, was now my best feature, it was an untidy bronze, Bella loved to run her hands though it. I had boyish looks with pointed ears, also I love to play on my piano and join in Bella's songs.

Sometimes I had heard from Alice and Emmett and tomorrow I would be going down to see them before leaving for Araluen, I just hope I don't run into Mike.

**An: a new start and poor Will, what did I do? I hope Edward and Bella will be able to help?.**

**review please! :)**


	2. Old friends and new ones

**An: I don't own Twilight/ Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

**Oh and if you don't know this is a sequel, read "starlit dragon" first if you haven't before you read this.**

**can't find "s.d" look in my profile**

Chapter 2

Old friends and new ones

Epov

"There he is,** the freak**" I heard the brooding voice say

I knew Mike would be here,Bella sighed at my side, she hated Mike,(_ for he was always trying to hit on her, doesn't he realized she could roast him_) with a heated kiss that would leave the stars turning cold, she left for the forest.

"Did your girl decide she wants something better, like me" he said with a smirk

"No,she was leaving before the slug came" I said with a knowing look

"What slug" Mike said looking around on the ground

"Oh, the big one with the gold dragon" I said laughing and running off before hearing as I rounded a corner "Oh, very funny, jerk! I'll get you back for that"

As I looked for Alice and Emmett, my friends, I thought on that relationship that I had with Mike, I stood up to him now instead of disbelieving myself, He was just a jerk, a person I now felt sorry for, and his dragon, well she was a bitch anyway, always trying to bite Bella, when she was in dragon form.

Tanya was still bigger than her, but Bella was better in the sky than her, faster too.

"Edward, you're here at last" I turn around at this and see at small pixie like girl running to me, her dress making her body look like it had butterfly wings.

"Alice, what the...!" I say as she slams into me

As she hugs me she says " do you like it!, Jasper... I mean lord Jasper got it for me, for passing my first elemental levels" showing me her pretty dress

"Alice," I said holding her at arm length "I have one question ?, Do you like Jasper?" I was thinking of the way she acted around him, and how she was now not meeting my eyes.

"I know she does" yelled Emmett from the top of his fighter dragon, rose

I looked at Alice again, who was now looking at her feet, if vampire's had the ability to blush, she would now be a forest fire!.

"Anyway" Emmett said again getting my attention "Edward I came looking for you"

"Why" I asked

"A very beautiful girl with long blond hair from Araluen is looking for you" he said looking back at the place he came from.

"Looking for me, why for" I said raising an eyebrow(_a habit I got from a couple of rangers, I know_)

"Yes, looking for you, I need your help" A new and silky voice sounded

"Why" I asked again, as I turned to the voice and recognized the girl with the long blond hair as Aylss, Will's girlfriend from redmont

"A friend of mine and Will's is lost in the snow covered White owl mountains" she said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm on my way" I promised as I ran for the forest and Bella

**An: Who's the friend lost in the snow!**

**review and a correct guess gets a hint of the next chapter, but anyway please! please! review**


	3. Solo in the mountains

**An: I don't own Twilight/ Eragon/ Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 3

Solo in the mountains

Epov

White owl mountains, the coldest place in the world. How had anyone survived up here I don't know, but I was determined to find him.

But the problem was trying to find him, was like trying to find a snowflake in a blizzard. The pine trees that did survive up here, were small and wouldn't provide any cover, there were caves around, but would he be able to find any of them.

"Edward, I must land soon" Bella whispered

"What's wrong?" I said with a concerned look on his face.

"It's getting too cold, my wings are icing up, and the air up here is to thin to breathe well, also I am sensing food in the area" growled a hungry Bella

"Okay, you can land and let's find something to eat"

That is one thing I had to get used to in this new life. my life (before my dragon riding days) I could eat what I want, when I want, things like chocolate and drink things like coffee as well as blood that all vampires need, but now I could not handle it, first time I smelled anything that was not blood, I was sick. Now Bella and I shared our food, I had the blood and she the body.

As we landed, I saw what she was talking about, a horse lay in the snow, a big bay about two metres high and weighted down by heavy armor. A knight's horse.

"Sorry, brother" I said to it (Carlisle told me " we all come from the same place, and one day we will go to that same place") as I had my fill, Bella waited until I was finished and took off the armor to eat, the now dead horse.

I was thinking as she was eating that if a knight's horse was here that means, he must be here somewhere close by.

We wondered around the area looking for anywhere the knight could be, when we came across it.

A small snow covered cave, that we would not have seen from the air, was nestled in against the mountain side, somehow I knew this was it. The cave was too small for Bella to fit in and that was why the horse had died because it was trapped outside in the snow, but Bella was not a horse, She would not get cold easily with the fire in her belly.

"Don't be worried, my love, I'll be back" I told her as I ran my hand down her head.

"Come back to me safe"

"You know I will" and with that I entered the cave alone.

Hpov

"Horace, Horace" a voice called

I've been here to long, I'm hearing things, I thought

Aylss and I decided to come to this country to get help for Will, he looked so pale last time I saw him. Poor Will, even Halt couldn't help him, he just stays in his room when not training and when he is training he is like a machine.

We had hoped to talk to the dragon riders that helped us before, but now I needed the help, we had both been snowed in, me with a broken leg.

Aylss had made it out of the cave and said that she would get help as soon as possible.

If only the other knights could see me now, my tombstone would read " here lies the oakleaf chevalier dead from a broken leg".

"Horace, Horace" I wished that the voice would shut up and stop "Horace, here you are" I looked up and said "who are you?".

"Don't see me?"

I shook my head, wishing that I did not because it made me dizzy.

"It's me, Edward" said the voice.

"Oh, thank god"

"You must have been snow blinded" said Edward

I tried to get up only to fall over, and hurt my leg again.

"Steady Horace, we'll have you off the mountain soon, just sleep"

"Thank you, Edward"

"No worrys, what are friends for" and with that I felt myself being lifted

Epov

I lifted the injured man, and backed out of the cave. Bella was waiting with wings outstretched to lift us off the mountain.

**An: Sorry horse fans, but they were hungry.**

**r.i.p. kicker, Horace's horse**

**I'll try not to kill anymore, but no promises**

**review please! they make my day**


	4. an arrow of hope part 1

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 4

An arrow of hope

part1

Epov

I stayed long enough to see whether Horace would recover and to explain about his horse, and to promise that I would save Will.

"Don't be worried by what you will see with him" said Aylss

"You sound like there is to worry about" I said

"It's just that something happen to him and he wont talk about it" she said

Soon lord Carlisle and I were flying for a while, when a castle came into view. The castle was surrounded by thick forests, and was an impressive sight. The castle had massive ironstone walls, with towers on the corners.

"welcome to redmont, Edward" said Carlisle

we had just landed in the castle courtyard in between the outer towers and the inner smoother walls and the central keep. When all of a sudden we were surrounded by guards pointing their weapons at us ready to fire.

"Stand down" said a voice of authority, that came from deep in the keep.

"Sir Rodney, good to see you again" lord Carlisle responded

"Lord Carlisle, like wise" replied Rodney

"Where is Baron Arald?"

"In his office, the situation hasn't changed, he had to put another ranger on for a while"

"Why?" I asked

"Halt wont leave Will's side" he replied looking to the forest beyond the castle walls

"That is why we are here" said Carlisle

The room was brightly lit with heavy drapes on the window, it had comfortable looking footstools, carpets, and armchairs. In one of these, Baron Arald sat with his head in his hands.

"Lord Carlisle, and young Edward, are here my lord" said Rodney "I'll leave you to it" he said to us.

"What can you do with young Will" replied the Baron, looking up at us, I could see he had not slept in a long time.

He got up from the chair and began to pace.

"I will do everything in my power to help him, is he here or is he at halt's hut?" Carlisle replied calmly

"At the hut, Gilan's here to take care of things so that Halt can care for him"

"Don't worry, we'll have him on his feet in no time"

**An: review to get the next update sooner than latter**


	5. An arrow of hope part 2

**An: I don't own Twilight/ Eragon/ Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 5

An arrow of hope part two

Halt's cottage lay a distance away from the castle, nestled in the trees at the edge of the forest, Edward knocked on the door.

"Com in," said a sad voice from inside, Carlisle and Edward walked in, and there was Halt sitting on a chair, staring at something on the couch.

Hpov

"Will, is alright" I said for the hundredth time in the last six months. He was barely there, he was so pale and cold no matter what I did to warm him up. When he was there, he didn't know it was me.

What ever the monsters had done to him, he was not recovering. At first he was alright talking and everything, but then something happened and he started having nightmares, then went down hill, with no chance of stopping.

"Halt, I'm here" said a soft calming voice

"Carlisle, please save him, I love him, he is my son!" I replied, to Carlisle I had never told Will about it, and I wanted the chance to do so.

we watched as Carlisle examined Will, he closed his eyes and placed his ear on will's chest.

"Halt, he hasn't got long, his heart is failing, and his lungs are not working like they should,he cannot survive this human" whispered Carlisle looking Halt in the eyes.

"You will do it?" I replied with hope

"Yes, if you as his father wants this and can help him with the change and the problems that can come with it" said Carlisle

"Yes, I've dealt with it myself, I can help him"

"Okay" Carlisle said as he knelt to will and started to pull back his hair to get to his neck.

"What are you doing!, it looks like you are going to bite him" cried Edward.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do" he said looking at Edward from his place by Will.

"Why?, what does that do" said Edward.

"Edward, as a born vampire you don't know, but we have the ability to change humans into hybrid vampires" answered Carlisle

"What is a hybrid vampire?"

"A hybrid vampire has all of what we have, but without the blood lust"

"The only thing that is different is we still age, but slower, its more like fifty of the human's years equal one of ours" I replied

"You know a lot about this Halt" said Edward

"That is because I am one" I said

"Okay" Edward said

Then we watched as Carlisle moved to the couch again and Will, and bit down on Will's neck.

**An: poor Will? what happened to him?**

**review to find out sooner than latter **


	6. An arrow of hope part 3

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 6

An arrow of hope part three

Epov

I watched as Will yelled and screamed throughout his change.

"It is alright Will, it will be over soon" replied Halt as he held the hand of the feverish boy, he had not left Will's side since it had started.

"He really loves him doesn't he" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Halt has never been able to come clean about his life to Will, until now that is" he looked to the two rangers before continuing "now that this has happened, he can say everything that he has held on to for all these years and hope that Will, will understand"

Two days latter it was over and Will opened his eyes.

I watched as he looked around the room and his eyes found Halt.

"I heard you Halt, through all the pain, there is something I must know" he said in a soft musical voice.

"What is it?" Halt replied

"Halt" he took a breath in then said

"Halt, are you really my dad?" he asked

"Yes, I am Will, my son" answered Halt

Will looked at him, with an eyebrow raised, Halt brushed Will's hair back with a slight smile, then it happened so fast that I did not even see it.

Will was in Halt's arms.

They held on so tight,so afraid to let go.

"Come, Edward, let's let the father and son bond and heal, let's hunt" said Carlisle

We raced over the forest, when I heard a mountain lion _(my favorite)_ and decided to go after it.

"Carlisle, that lion's mine" I said

"Go on, have at it" he said then went in the opposite direction to me.

The lion was not much of a challenge, as I was having my fill, I did not hear the lion's mate behind me, until,

An arrow took it in the neck.

I turn to see will standing behind me with his massive bow in hand and a smile on his face.

"My turn to save you, I see" he replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Thanks for the save" I said then continued "may I ask a question?"

"I think you all ready did" he said with a smile

"Then I will ask another" I answered, he waved his hand as if to say_ "go on"_

"What happened to you?" I asked, then when Will's face darkened, I continued "when you were a slave that nearly killed you?"

Will shivered and looked away.

"I don't really want to talk about that"

"But Will maybe it will help" I said taking his hand, seeing he needed someone to touch him.

He sighed, then said "alright, I'll tell you, but you cannot tell Carlisle or Halt, until I am ready for them to know, okay"

"Okay" I said

**An: and that's where I'll leave it for this week folks, review for faster updates.**

**review!**


	7. An arrow of hope part four

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 7

An arrow of hope part four

Wpov

I really did not want to say any thing about what happened, but I suppose it had to be told.

"Edward" I said

"What!" he said

"when I start, don't stop me too much because I don't think I will be able to say every thing as these memories are hard for me"

"Okay"

I took a breath and started my tale.

"At first it wasn't too bad, the ship cut smoothly through the seas, but then it got worse, when we had a storm, it was like a savage, primeval force that wrapped around the ship and wouldn't let go"

"I've been through those on dragon back, must have screamed myself hoarse" Edward replied

"Edward! please!" I said

"Right sorry"

"Gradually the storm died and I started to believe that I might survive, we came on an island called Skorghijl, that's where things started to go wrong, that storm delayed us so much that the gales had set in and we would have to wait it out"

"Well that doesn't sound bad"

"It's coming"

I took another breath, a little shaky this time, then continued,

"Now I was ask to do jobs around the place for the crew, which I'd basically done before, but it wasn't until Slagor's ship came to the island, that I was assaulted. At first it was a tough here, a touch there, it wasn't until the crew I came with were past out drunk that he..." I stopped and took a breath that barely reached my lungs, and continued

"That Slagor (breath) that he had sex with me and he wasn't to genital either, and it was not just his crew had their time too, for days afterward I hurt and still he and his crew found ways to find me and use me..., are you alright, you don't look well?"

"No, I'm f...f..fine, keep going" Edward said a shaky whisper

"Okay, two days later from my last assault, we left the harbor and turned north - east for Skandia

and for my days as a slave, but my only thing I did like about this was that Slagor and his men remained behind to fix their boat, I didn't care that Skandia was cold, only that I was sort of free"

"Wow"

"Yeah,anyway later on a man looked me over and said to put me in the yard" I said

"The yard what's that?" Edward asked

"The yard?...yard slaves are required to look after all the outdoor tasks, and they were to be done in the bitter cold, and you couldn't get warm either because the sweat you raised froze on you taking the heat from your body" I replied with a shake from my body like I was still cold.

"Were you given any coverings or a place to sleep?"

"No..., not really we had an old barn that did little to keep out the cold and a thin blanket as well,really the only thing that kept the cold at bay was the drug warmweed, it was while I was under the influence that I was used for more sex by the leaders there"

"What really!"

"Yes, and I think it went on most of the time" I said looking away from Edward, I did not want him to see my tears.

"How do you know?"

"I remember looking up and seeing my captors face and that of his friends and that of his friends and the pain, I don't know how long it went on for just that when I opened up my eyes again Halt was there and he was holding me into him and we were by a warm fire, sometimes I still sleep with him in his bed, too scared to sleep on my own"

"That still doesn't say why you were in the near death state" Edward said a little confused.

"Over the last few months, I've been remembering more and and I wish I didn't, it was then I wished to die" I finished

I heard a noise and turned to see Halt coming out of the trees.

"Oh Will, my son when I found them with you, when I came to save you, also one of them was in you not caring who was there, I had hoped that because of the warmweed, you might have forgotten, but you are too like me to forget something like that" Halt said taking his son in his arms.

"Dad, I..."I replied

"It's alright Will, we will get through this, my son"Halt said pulling me closer

"Together?" I said placing my head on his chest

"Together"Halt answered

**An: poor Will, and sorry to anyone who have been assaulted, but at least I ended on a father/son moment for Will and Halt**

**review please! **


	8. love in crystal

**An: I don't own Twilight/ Eragon/ Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 8

Love in crystal

Epov

We would stay with Halt and Will for the next year, as Will recovered and the snow cleared for us to go home.

Will was getting better all the time, he still slept with Halt sometimes (time will heal it I thought) but most of time he did talk to me.

It was about six months or so when his friends came home and we decided to go out and party.

The inn at wensley village was full of music, laughter and noise. We sat at the table with Horace (whose leg was better), Alyss and Jenny. It had been Horace's idea to celebrate Will's return to health with a feast.

As we entered friendly conversation I wanted to know more about us and how we meet. Horace was the first to tell his story.

"My full name is Horace Altman and I have known Will since we were in the ward together" he said.

"The ward, what is that?" I asked

"The ward is where orphan's live until the age of fifteen, when choosing day happens" replied Alyss.

"What is choosing day?" I asked again.

"Choosing day is the time when each year, castle wards turning or have turned fifteen can apply to be apprenticed to the masters of the various crafts that served the castle and its people" replied Alyss

"Remember that day" said Jenny

"How can I forget" replied Will

Horace spoke up "all the sudden we heard, "All right candidates! This way! And look lively!" that was the shouter Martin, the Baron's secretary".

Laughter went around the table, "anyway" Horace continued "I went to save Will with Halt and got my knighthood, I'm now called the oak leaf chevalier"

"My story is like Horace's" replied Alyss "I was apprenticed to lady Pauline of the diplomatic service, no battle in my history, although I know something about Pauline"

"What?" said Jenny

"She is in love with ranger Halt"

"Oh" said jenny

"Good luck" said Will

" well my story is like theirs" replied jenny "but I was apprenticed to the castle kitchens and master Chubb"

"So….. do you have any girlfriends or boyfriends?" I asked

At this Alyss blushed and Will looked away, "ummm…Edward we better be getting back Halt and Carlisle will be wondering where we are" said Will

"Sure, see ya latter guys" I said

As we made the way back "so, is there anything going on between you and Alyss" I asked.

"I do like her, but with all that happened I don't think I will be ready in her life time" Will said sadly.

"Oh well maybe next life"

"Maybe, speaking of girls what about you and Bella"

"I love her and cannot wait to make her my mate, but in the dragon world she is but a baby and I must wait at least until she makes flame" I told him

"That must be hard"

"Yes, I would like to get her something, but cannot afford it"

"Heh, can you make things out of stone"

"Yes" I replied "where will …..Will? where are we you going?"

"To the crystal caves"

"what are we going to do there?"

"You are going to take a piece of crystal rock and turn it into something for Bella" he said.

When we returned, I walked up to Bella, who was in her dragon form.

"Bella, come with me" I said

"What for?" she said changing into human form.

"It's a surprise" I told her taking her to a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers.

I gave it to her, it was a brilliant heart – shaped crystal, cut in a million facets that when the light hits it, it sparkled and throw rainbows in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful" she said

"My heart is just as silent" I mused "and it too, is yours"

"Thank you, for both" she said looking from me to the crystal and back.

Soon her lips found mine.

**An: love scene and a friendship scene…..anyone need a tissue?**

**review**


	9. Araleun calls

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 9

Araluen calls

Epov

Time flew by and it was soon time to leave, with sad goodbye and promises to return we left.

As we flew over the mountains towards our home I thought on that, even though I loved our home in the forest surrounded by blue mountains, Araluen and Redmont were my home.

The more I thought about it, the more I was in pain, Bella felt this and decided we had to land before we fell out of the sky.

"Carlisle, what is wrong with me?" I asked with my body shaking like a leaf.

"Nothing, you have found your territory, your home and now you are finished with me there is nothing more you have to learn" said Carlisle (An:sounding a lot like yoda from star-wars)

"You mean it? we are home?"

"Yes, once you are back on home territory, you will feel better and once the rangers accept you, you will be able to come and go when you want, so this is not goodbye, just so long for now"

"Wow!"

"Last thing, good luck and I will see you again" and with that he flew off into the morning light.

Bella and I searched for Will at the castle only to be told that they had gone to the ranger gathering ground.

We followed the scent of Will's horse tug, till we found it.

The lightly wooded meadow was filled with small green tents. There was cooking fires, the clank and rattle of weapons practice over laid by the buzz of a dozen or more conversations and sudden bursts of laughter as friends called greetings to the new arrivals riding in.

Into this we flew, landing nearly on top of a ranger called Gilan.

"Edward?" Will called "what are you doing here? is something wrong?"

What is it with this boy and all his questions.

"No, something is right, where is the leader here? I said looking around

Then suddenly from behind me I heard a voice.

"I'm the corps commandant, Crowley is the name" he said

"I'm Edward" I said turning to face him "I'm sure Will and Halt told you about me"

"Yes, and what of it?" he said with a frown

"I have come to offer my service"

**An: Edward has a home... maybe?**

**review please!**


	10. Fight to the forest part 1

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

chapter 10

Flight to the forest

part 1

"Of course" said Crowley

And cheers and yells went all around the gathering ground and also lots of "can you take me flying" etc...

Epov

I was presented with a bronze oakleaf like Will's and a feast happened that night.

"Now that we have all been fed an watered, I've a mission that I think our new ranger should go on" voiced Crowley

"Me?" I said

"No, the ranger next to you, of course you" replied Crowley "come with me Edward"

I walked with the commandant until we were alone.

"We appear to have a problem with sorcery in the north" he said

"Sorcery, but one of my best friends works with magic" I replied

"Well, this one's abusing it" he said

"Oh, go on"

"Very well, in the first place, we're talking about north gate fief" he began. I shivered and had to say

"But I'm new here can someone come with me?"

"Yes, and he has been here for awhile" he said raising an eyebrow

"He's standing behind me isn't he" I asked, Crowley nodded

"Is he... Hullo, Will" I said

"Hi, need my help?" he said

"You have no idea" I replied

"All right now you both are here, North gate fief is rather odd in the kingdom, in addition to the castle north gate, the centre of the fief, there is an additional castle in a shire right at the border, the castle macindaw, which is more of a fortress than a castle"

"Wow two castles" I replied

"High strategic position, it divides Araluen from its northern neighbor, Picta and Macindaw dominates and controls the passes through the mountains"

"Okay" I said

"Anyway" he continued " a long time ago a sorcerer name of Malkallam, coursed mysterious illnesses and now the rumors are that he is back, and it is up to you two to go up there and see what's going on, well also send some help too"

"That would be great" I replied

Just then a cry and lots of voices and a high pitched roar

"NO"

**An: cliffy anyone? I hope people like this story, I know people read it but one review come on please please any type of review will do.**

**review**


	11. Fight to the forest part 2

**An: I don't own Twilight/ Eragon/ Ranger's apprentice**

chapter 11

Flight to the forest

part 2

Epov

As we came onto the grounds my worst fears were realized there were waverns there and they were trying to kill Bella.

(**An: waverns are small dragon-like lizards, that group together in large herds, that kill and eat dragons, very tough to kill)**

"Will, I am going to need you to help" I said

"What ever you need" he said taking in what was happening

"I need you to get your bow and get to a spot where we can lift you on to her back"

"on my way" and he ran towards the tents

As I ran to Bella I saw that the rangers were trying to help, but their arrows were bouncing off the armor on the waverns. I got to Bella and got her into the air, I saw that Will had got into an open spot, so we dived down and to get him.

"Put your arm up" I called as we came in, I grabbed Will in a life-savers hold (**An: life-savers hold is where the hand grabs the arm near the elbow on the victim and the victim does the same on the saver) **and got him on to Bella's back.

"See the red spot on the back of the wavern's head?" I asked Will, when he nodded I continued "that is the only spot they can be killed, take out a few and the rest we'll leave"

As we wove in and out of the waverns, Will took his shots as we flew past and he took out many of them, slowly the waverns got that this dragon was protected, and would not be killed easily, so they left.

"Thanks Will" I said

"No problem, my brother"

Just then Bella crashed to the ground, she was cut up with bites and scratches, but it was the poison that came with it that had me worried.

"I'll be okay Edward, I just need to rest and eat then I'll be fine" she said with a wince

"Alright, but we were going to have our first mission for the rangers tomorrow, now what will we do?"

"You will go, but with a different mount" said Crowley coming over and gently laying his hand on Bella.

"Oh, are you okay with that Bella?" I asked

"Yes, there are times when I will have to be in human form, so go I will join you latter" she answered.

After settling down Bella and treating her wounds, we walked over to the horses and I was lead over to one that was as black as night.

"This is Chase, Chase this is Edward" the idiot of a commandment said "why don't you get on"

So I did, but as soon as I did, Chase decided to buck and I was sent sailing into the dirt.

At this the rangers were all laughing, "what did I do wrong" I asked "nothing"Will said then continued " ranger horses need a codeword before they are ridden for the first time"

"So what is his codeword?"

"Hello, May I!" Crowley answered

Feeling like an idiot I did what they said and then got back on, soon I was riding, Chase moving like silk.

Soon Will on Tug and I on Chase left for north gate with a promise from Halt to look after Bella and send her and help we were promised along as soon as possible.

**An: sorry I had to do it, people who have read Ranger's apprentice know why their horses are like that.**

**review**


	12. old magic

**An: I don't own twilight/ eragon/ ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 12

Old magic

Wpov

As we travel, we received lots of warnings about the wood that the sorcerer was suppose to live at.

Grimsdell wood, was a place where ghoulies and ghosties gather and something called the night warrior.

Epov

Grimsdell wood loomed, the trees here taller and darker and closely packed. The shadows under them were dense and impenetrable. The wood was dark and determined to keep its secrets from strangers.

It was into this we went, traveling for what seem like hours I just had to say it "where is Malkallam?"

But then we saw movement in the trees and an old man stepped out of the trees into a clearing in front of us. he said " now would you mind telling me what the devil are you doing in my woods eh?"

"Are you Malkallam?" I asked

"I have been called that" he said

"Are you a sorcerer because we have come to find you"

"Yes and no, I am more of a healer" he answered "and I was very good at it"

"You don't seem to be the evil that we are looking for" said Will

"No, if you are talking about the evil that hunts this land, there are black coated men and women and their leader that rides on a Cerberus, I have been working on a way to kill it, but the leader I don't know how to do anything about that" said the old man

"Don't worry we will!" I said

"What were you going to do about the Cerberus" Will asked

"I was going to use fire - arrows" he said happily

**An: Cerberus is a three - headed dog often used to guard things, like the one in harry potter.**

**An 2: Many healers in olden times were said to be sorcerers.**

**review please**


	13. Emmettt 2

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 12

Emmett 2

Wpov

"So fire - arrows, good/bad your thoughts Edward" I asked

"Well, as they explode on impact, they could work but you'd have to get them in the right spot" he answered

"Fire - arrows,...are you small fries going to be able to handle them" said a familiar voice

"Horace, what are..."

we were interrupted by a roar, I watched as Edward ran out to Bella

"He seem happy" Horace said

"You have no idea, anyway what are you doing here" I asked

"I'll tell you after we eat" he said

"Yeah I'm hungry myself, and careful, for pity's sake! stop pounding me with that giant leg of mutton you call a hand! you'll break my spine, you oak!" he had thrown his arm around me and was pounding on my back in greeting.

"Oh, did big brute of a warrior damage the delicate the little ranger" then we burst into laughter

After we got Edward to leave Bella in the forest we went to the inn and Horace led us to the bar as he spoke "mistress, he may look like midget" looking at me "but he has an appetite like a giant"

After food and drink were served we got down to business.

"So, they thought you two might need a grown - up to look after you so they sent me along with Bella, I got to say traveling with her is different" Horace said

"Yeah, anyway Horace the evil that is in this fief is not from Malkallam, but from the Volturi and castle Macindaw"

Edward said "I don't think this is the place to discuss this" country folk were very curious "let go and we'll fill you in on the details on the ride back"

"So you plan to assault the castle" he replied "Will you have no idea how and I don't think Edward does either"

"No, I don't, but you do don't you" Edward added

"I know the theory, but I've never done it and I really don't know how with a dragon"

"So how do we do it?"

"To assault a castle you need siege engines,like catapults, mangonels and trebuchets,(An: real machines look them up they are cool!) that throw rocks and giant spears and dead livestock at the defenders and of course Bella can help with this"

"Dead livestock?" I interrupted " why would you throw dead livestock at the walls?"

"You throw them over the walls to spread disease and lower the defenders' morale" Horace told us

I shook my head "I don't suppose it does much for the livestocks' morale either"

"Forget the livestock, you also need plenty of ladders, and as far as numbers go, Sir Rodney always felt you needed at least a three - to - one majority"

"three - to - one"Edward asked

"You see, the defenders have all the advantages. They've got the high ground. They're concealed behind the walls so you need to draw as many of them out as possible away from the place, so somewhere like Macindaw has about thirty men?"

"Yes, that sounds about right"

"So we'll need about a hundred and five may be less because of Bella, then we can fake assault on two sides and draw most of the defenders away from the real attack"

"That way they don't know if it's a real attack" said Edward

"So who do we have?are they trained? do they know one end of a sword from the other?"

"Yes,but we have less than three - to - one Horace" I said

"no matter. I'm sure we can manage. so, how many exactly..."

"counting the four of us" I asked

"Yes, I think we'd better count the four of us. how many?" Horace said raising his eyebrows

"Twenty - seven" I said looking away fearing the worst

"What are you crazy! even with a dragon it cannot be done"

"Well we are going to find away" I told them both

"Yeah and I'm going to help you" said Horace with a shake of his head

"Horace, you really are like Emmett" and with that we laughed

**An: like Emmett, Horace is an idiot in a lot of things but not with his job or in helping hi friends **

**review please**


	14. Attack in the snow part 1

**An: I don't own Twilight/eragon/ ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 14

Attack in the snow part 1

Epov

"What about a night attack" I asked. We had been discussing the castle attack back at Mallalam's clearing.

Horace shook his head "we still need the numbers to keep the defenders guessing"

With no sign of a solution, we decided to ride to study the castle, to see if there were any weak points.

"Do you have to be so negative? Will said

"I'm not negative, just facing the facts" Horace said " the fact is, that siege work is a very precise, very ordered science. There are rules and guide lines that have been laid down after years of trial and error, that is a fact, whether you like it or not!"

"Don't be so hard on him Horace, we are doing our best!" I told him

"People look to you Rangers for innovation and ingenuity when it comes to planning and he has been trained by Halt, recognized as the greatest of all rangers and blindingly brilliant ideas that come out of no where happen to rangers all the time!" Horace replied growling his words at me.

He had seen Will do it before, he had told me some time ago, and now Horace must sense without really knowing how, that there was an idea building now, simply waiting for Will to recongnise it and develop it.

"This is the spot"Will said interrupting the augment. We had reached the western part of the forest, where the going was more difficult.

"Well, for once, our small numbers will be an advantage" Horace said "I'd hate to try to move through that"

Before us was a snow set area covered in man height bushes.

"If we could distract them from this wall, could we do it?" Will asked Horace

"Yes, I think so, what do you have in mind?" Horace asked

"Just an idea, I have to check something first, but I think I might have away to do this!" Will said smiling.

Horace and I could see he was not going to say any more. But I could see Horace was not going to let Will have the last word, he assumed a long suffering look and said "well, it took you long enough"

**An: what's Will got in mind, review and get a hint otherwise more next week!**

**review**


	15. Attack in the snow part 2

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 15

Attack in the snow part 2

Wpov

"The idea is, we could get into the castle with thirty men if we had some way to draw the defenders away from our real attack point" I addressed Horace

We were back at the clearing now with the leader group " that's pretty much the idea" he said "but we will need the diversion"

"That's where Edward and Bella come in, I mean outside our two countries how many have seen at real dragon before" I asked Edward

"Not too many, some Asian countries maybe might have there own but here no" he answered

"It'll mean a night attack, but there's no big problem with that is there Edward" I asked

"No Bella can fly in any weather or time" Edward said

"Also Malkallam, the more diversions the better so some of those fire works, fire arrows, and other exploding things you have as well will help" I said

"Okay, let me think on it and I'll see what else I can do" he said leaving us to continue talking

A few hour latter

"We have an early start so lets get to bed" I said

**An: sorry for the late and short chapter and no update next weekend will be away**

**review**


	16. attack in the snow part 3

**An:I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 16

Attack in the snow part 3

The rocket was seen on the walls of Macindaw, unfamiliar with concept of explosive chemicals or fireworks, the volturi sentries gripped their weapons tightly.

A huge shadowed figure loomed up against the mist of night air, evil and terrifying, then it was gone. But then a demonic red face began to rise from the ground, before exploding into darkness. And even as it did, another massive shape loomed, the shadowed outline of a dragon that seemed to quiver and shake and disappear.

A series of coloured lights flashed across the ground, then the dragon was back, with a huge lion and demonic warrior.

"Its a trick" the volturi guard yelled "they must be after Marcus"

Just then there were crys and yells from the western wall, a huge knight was taking out defenders left and right with a group of others including what looked like a ranger.

"Call out the beast"

And a horn sounded.

Epov

"Call out the beast" I heard and then a horn.

Then a huge roar came out of the dark, from what I could see on Bella's back the seige was going well but was that roar come from Marcus's beast Cerberus, the three headed dog I wondered.

A huge black shadow that roared appeared, and there he was black furred, three heads and eyes red as flame with fire that came from each mouth.

"Edward, you got those fire arrows" Bella asked

"Yes, but I don't know if I can hit him and direct you at the same time" I answered

"Ummm... what if we got Will and he could get him?"

"Yes, that could work"

I whistled to Will as we flew over the castle wall. He reached up and I pulled him on to Bella's back, with a quick idea of what we wanted him to do, we were off.

It worked well, as Bella was too quick to get a bite in and the pain from those arrows did the rest, it caused lots of wounds to the monster but didn't kill him, (how were we going to do this)

Bella said "what about fire the arrows into the mouth"

"Yes that might work" Will said

We came in close and Will fired off somme arrows so fast it looked like his hands were a blur. Three went into the mouth of the dog head on the right, just then the animal made a funny noise before that head exploded.

"Yuck, that was bad, but one down two to go" Will said just before doing the same to the dog head on the left.

Just as it looked like we were going to win, Will made a strange noise and I turned to look back at him, and what I saw had my blood run cold.

Will with blood running down his body and a quiver empty of arrows.

**An: sorry to dog - lovers, I'm one too, but Cerberus is not a dog he is a monster.**

**reviews any reviews will be loved**


	17. Warlord Marcus

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 17

Warlord Marcus

A tall man watched from the shadows of the tower and saw that Horace was buzzy and his face split in to a wolf - like grin. Horace was his and he would have his spill of blood. Marcus with the speed of a snake and his sword blade bit into Horace's shoulder, Horace kicked out sideways, catching Marcus in the back of the knee and sent him staggering to the ground.

Horace parried now meeting Marcus's next two strokes, before swinging high and low, trying to catch Marcus in the legs, body or head.

Marcus who had now recover from the fall and the blows that followed, lunged at Horace's body and the warrior was forced to act defensively as Marcus drove forward, lunging and cutting, looking for an opening in Horace's defense.

As Horace parried again against Marcus's sword strokes, his mind worked overtime, trying to find away to defeat the man before him.

Marcus realized that the young man always seemed to have plenty of time to block his thrust, his cuts and changes, it was if he was a vampire himself, or at least and vampire blood in him but that was not possible very few half vampire people lived.

So now as they faced each other, circling slowly, swords moving .reaction.

As Marcus's blade darted forward again, Horace's sword flicked it to one side, Marcus staggered back under Horace's lightning fast attack, never knowing where and which direction the attack might come from.

Horace's strokes jarred Marcus's hands, wrist and arms, Marcus realized that Horace was too good as he leapt back and dropped his sword.

"Mercy!" Marcus pleated "please! I surrender! mercy, I beg you!"

"You really are a gutless piece of scum, aren't you" Horace said "no mercy for you"

Horace raised his sword and struck Marcus severing his head. The body lurched left and fell into the dark courtyard below them with a resounding thud.

**An: bye bye Marcus, back to the monster fight next week.**

**review please!**


	18. bella's fire

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

**sorry for the late update computer problems**

Chapter 18

Bella's fire

Epov

By now, the defenders at either end of the west rampart had retreated and as I peered over the edge of the walkway we were flying over more were running away.

Bella in the meantime was watching the dog growing angrier by the minute, so angry I could feel the heat coming of her. So I turned my attention to her and from Bella's back I noticed something happening from her mouth, she was smoking, which meant she had fire.

"Bella, your mouth" I said

"I know, lets get that monster" she told me

As we flew to the giant dog we knew we had to time it right, till the dog did what we wanted the monster to do, wait till the monster opened up its mouth. So flying around it, dodging its attacks while making some of are own, soon it opened its mouth to launch its attack, that was when Bella let loose.

It was like looking at white lava, made up of millions of stars that burned white hot, and when I looked down at the monster I could not see it any more.

That dog did not stand a chance.

**An: I got the idea for Bella's fire from anime**

review please!


	19. live and love

**An: I don't own Twilight/eragon/ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 19

live and love

The relief force from norgate clattered across Macindaw's lowered drawbridge and filed through the gate house into the courtyard.

Sir Doric, the battle master of norgate was leading the force, raised his hand and called the group to stop.

"Welcome to castle Macindaw, Sir Doric" said Horace "your a bit late"

Sir Doric slapped his gauntlets on his thigh, he looked around the courtyard before answering.

"Hmmmm? yes,yes, what is that dragon doing here?"

"It appears to be defending the castle" said Horace not understanding what the problem was

"Well get rid of it, they can't be trusted, after all"

"I trust her" Horace told him with a growl in his voice, then turned around as Bella roared and shot white hot fire into the sky.

When things were better at the castle the friends left,with Edward, Will and Horace on horses and Bella flying in the sky,

Farewells were the hardest part of life as a ranger, they had made friends here over the past months and those friends wanted the chance to say goodbye.

Winter was on its last breaths as the friends rode southwards to Redmount. With each passing day the snow receded further, going from a complete ground cover to isolated patches of snow, till disappearing leaving wet, brown grass showing the first signs of green.

Will, watched as Alyss came up to them with Halt and Pauline as Redmount came into view.

After Will had received his hug from Alyss, and as she and Horace hugged Halt caught his eye.

"Lets take a turn around the courtyard" he suggested

They stopped under a giant oak that lived in front of the wards, they sought the concealment of the shadows.

"You did well" Halt said finally "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Halt it was not easy, but I am proud of me too" he said with a sigh

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes...well,no...oh, I suppose so" will said looking away from his teachers eyes

"Well, there are three answers to choose from" Halt said

"Halt" said Will eventually " can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did" Halt replied, with the hint of a smile in his voice. Will grinned, then sighed again and became serious.

"Does life always get harder when you get older?"

"You're not exactly ancient and half vampires can became very ancient" Halt said gently "but things have a way of turning out, you know. just give them time"

Will made a frustrated little gesture with his hands, "I know... it's just,that now with things the way they are... I...oh, I don't know what I mean" he finished

"Son let's go home, you look like you are going to drop any minute"

"Yes that sounds good" he said, then turning to Edward and Bella who had just turned up with what looked like leaves in their hair "Edward,Bella let's go home"

As Halt watched the dim figures move away into the forest. Sometimes, life threw up problems that even the wisest, most trusted father couldn't solve for you, Halt thought. It was part of the pain of growing up.

And having to stand by and watch was part of the pain of being a father.

**An: father/son moments between Will and Halt, a third story is coming in this series, I hope it is liked more than this one was. **

**look out for**

"**Desert of starlit skies"**

**review**


End file.
